ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
World of Springfield (TWF continuation)
The World of Springfield was an interactive action figure line based on the animated sitcom, The Simpsons. Running from early 2000 to mid-2004, it spanned a total of over 200 figures, 16 waves, and about 40 playsets ("environments") produced from Playmates Toys, making it the Simpsons toyline with the most characters and sets produced. The selling point of the line was the Intelli-Tronic feature inside the figures - when one plugged a character on a specific environment, it would talk and say a quote from the actual show as originally recorded by that character's voice actor. In February 2004, Playmates cancelled the line, leaving two waves, three more waves of re-release dioramas, and all four exclusives planned for that year unproduced. McFarlane Toys and NECA have since followed with similar figures and sets, but none of them have managed to reproduce what could have been. In 2016, TWF has reintroduced the majority of Playmates' run to certain retailers, and will revitalize the original 2004 line, as well as produce more waves of the line itself with FOX and Playmates' involvement. Planned waves While Series 17 and Series 18 were shown at the 2003 Fall Mass Market Toy Expo and the 2004 American International Toy Fair, they have not entered production because of the line's cancellation, and the Town Square environment even has phrases for those waves' figures built in. TWF's current plan is to reintroduce these waves fully for the mass-market, as well as roll out the 2004 exclusives at the same time. After this has been completed, TWF will release a total of 18 more waves, including characters suggested by collectors on the Simpsons Collector Sector, more mail-aways, environments, and exclusives, and a Collector's Club featuring exclusive figures for club members. * Series 17 - Arnie Pye, Bigfoot Homer, Ninja Bart, Richard and Lewis, Flying Hellfish Grampa, and Cecil Terwilliger (voiced by David Hyde Pierce) * Series 18 - Sanjay, Lindsey Naegle, Tuxedo Kang, Tuxedo Kodos, Uncle Moe, and Akira (voiced by George Takei) * Series 19 - Drederick Tatum, Ashley Grant, Grandma Jacqueline Bouvier, Dr. Colossus, Monorail Homer, Casino Burns, Ruth Powers (voiced by Pamela Reed), and Mindy Simmons (voiced by Michelle Pfeiffer) * Series 20 - Colonel Tex, Poochie, Cookie Kwan, Miss Springfield, All-American Apu, Summer Cool Lisa, Jessica Lovejoy (voiced by Meryl Streep), and Lucius Sweet (voiced by Paul Winfield) * Series 21 - Arthur Crandall, Sarah Wiggum, Lugash, Assistant Superintendent Leopold, Football Bart, Hawaii Wiggum, Sophie Krustofsky (voiced by Drew Barrymore), and Rex Banner (voiced by Dave Thomas) * Series 22 - J. Loren Pryor, Bernice Hibbert, Scott Christian, Sunday Best Flanders, Alien Burns, Casual Hibbert, Becky (voiced by Parker Posey), and Judge Harm (voiced by Jane Kaczmarek) * Series 23 - The Devil, Shelby, Radioactive Man, Football Nelson, Football Milhouse, Stand-Up Krusty, Samantha Stankey (voiced by Kimmy Robertson), and Stacy Lovell (voiced by Kathleen Turner) * Series 24 - Julio, Crazy Cat Lady, Frankie the Squealer, Groundskeeper Seamus, Strong Arms Marge, Astronaut Barney, Conan O'Brien (voiced by himself), and Seth and Munchie (voiced by Martin Mull and George Carlin) Environments * School Playground with Janey Powell (Assortment M, Series 17) * Flanders' Rumpus Room with Maude Flanders (Assortment N, Series 18) * Family Room with Mona Simpson (Assortment O, Series 19) * Burns' Office with Charlie and Work Homer (Assortment P, Series 20) * Van Houtens' House with Nana Van Houten (Assortment Q, Series 21) * Lovejoy Household with Casual Lovejoy (Assortment R, Series 22) * Parents' Bedroom with Pajama Homer and Nighttime Marge (Assortment S, Series 23) * Kwik-E-Mart Freezer with Frostillicus Jasper (Assortment T, Series 24) Re-Releases * Carded figures - ** Homer and Bart (shortpacked in Series 19) ** Lisa and Barney (shortpacked in Series 20) ** Ralph and Nelson (shortpacked in Series 21) ** Groundskeeper Willie and Grampa (shortpacked in Series 22) * Dioramas - ** Power Plant with Mr. Burns and Smithers (Series 14) ** Springfield Elementary with Bart and Lisa (Series 14) ** Barney's Bowl-a-Rama with Lenny and Carl (Series 14) ** Town Hall with Mayor Quimby and Kent Brockman (Series 15) ** Moe's Tavern with Moe and Barney (Series 15) ** Flanders' House with Ned, Rod, and Todd (Series 15) ** The Frying Dutchman with Captain McCalister and Squeaky-Voiced Teen (Series 16) ** Police Station with Chief Wiggum and Lou (Series 16) ** Inside Springfield Elementary with Mrs. Krabappel and Principal Skinner (Series 17) ** Krustylu Studios Interior with Sideshow Bob and Sideshow Mel (Series 17) Figure Packs * Misadventures of Packs **Misadventures of Homer - Sunday Morning Homer, Panda Suit Homer, and Sneaky Homer ** Misadventures of Bart - Nerd Bart, Broken Leg Bart, and Foil Bart ** Misadventures of Lisa - Mensa Lisa, Military School Lisa, and Hockey Lisa * Character Packs ** Patches and Poor Violet ** Allison Taylor, Erin, and Alex Whitney ** Holy Rollers Ned, Maude, and Helen Mail-Away Figures * Stonecutter Wiggum (Series 16) * Stonecutter Burns (Series 17) * Softball Homer (Series 18) * Coach Burns (Series 19) * Softball Wiggum (Series 20) * Softball Lenny (Series 21) * Pie Man (Series 22) Exclusives (Toys "R" Us) * Treehouse of Horror 5: Bad Dream House * Treehouse of Horror 6: Wiz Kids * Stonecutters' Hall with Stonecutter Carl * Oval Office with Future Simpsons * Main Street Side 2 with Baby Gerald, Jack Marley, and Funzo * Burns' Casino with Blackjack Homer * Softball Field with Softball Carl and Ken Griffey, Jr. * 30th Anniversary Flashback Exclusives (New Force Comics) * Category:Toys Category:TWF brands and products